


Limbo

by erebones



Series: claurenz kink compendium [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Squirting, Tender Sex, Trans Character, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: Lorenz buys himself a little treat. Claude approves.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: claurenz kink compendium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791736
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> lorenz pussy indulgence + some daddy kink because things weren't interesting enough already! thank you to blue for the help and encouragement <3
> 
> content warnings etc: claude is a trans man, and lorenz is trans/genderfluid and uses he/him pronouns. I mostly use terms like cock/dick/cunt for Claude and pussy/cunt/clit for Lorenz, and Claude calls Lorenz "baby girl" and "baby boy" interchangeably. It's implied that Claude has had top surgery/is on hormones, and there's a reference to Lorenz having been on T previously but not anymore (a personal choice).

[_I'm your limbo, you're my intermission \ just look at the state we're in. \ I breathe you in and now I can't tell \ where I end and you begin_ —Play On (COE Remix), Duplex Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pY7VhZzxwU)

“Hey there, beautiful.” Claude drops his briefcase on the kitchen table and leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair. It’s as glossy and well-brushed as ever, and smells of violets, drawing his nose in again. “You smell nice.”

“Mmm. Thank you.”

Lorenz tilts his head to the side just slightly, inviting. Claude kisses his temple, fleetingly his cheekbone where it glistens with faintly pearlescent powder, down to his throat. He flicks his tongue out briefly, and when he doesn’t taste perfume, he closes his mouth over a patch of skin, sinking his teeth in ever so slightly. Lorenz lets out a soft, delicious sound, breathy and submissive, and Claude runs a hand over his hair as he pulls away.

“What was that for?” Lorenz asks.

“Missed you all day. Isn’t that reason enough?”

Lorenz turns, draping his elbow over the back of the chair. He’s dressed simply, like he does when he works at home instead of going into the office, in an oversized shift made of a soft jersey material—a sweatshirt three sizes too big, Claude would say, except that it’s _designer_ , and comes in a pretty shade of pale plum that he’s sure doesn’t exist on any fast fashion shelves. “I missed you too,” is all he says, a knowing quirk to his lips as he watches Claude strip off his tie.

Claude is looking right back. It’s one of his favorite pastimes, admiring his boyfriend, and Lorenz loves to be admired, so it’s a win-win. He’s put on a little makeup today, nothing extravagant, just enough to make his features pop. His cheeks glow with a faint pink blush, and there’s a subtle rosy color on his lips that make them seem pouty and kissable. His brows are done perfectly, fluffy at the centers and sharp as nails at the corners, matching his sleek cat eye. Claude’s eyes drop to where his long legs are crossed under the table, bare and pale and freshly shaven. _Must have been a self-care day._

Claude frees the first few buttons on his shirt and leans his hip against the table. “Are you hungry?”

“Not terribly,” Lorenz acknowledges, eyes flicking to the clock on the stove. It’s not even four—Claude likes to leave a little early on Fridays, get a head start on the weekend, a desire made all the more urgent when he knows Lorenz is at home, waiting for him. “You?”

“Nah.” Claude grins. “Not for food, anyway.”

Lorenz’s eyelids drop to half-mast as he arches an unimpressed eyebrow. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Give me a break, sweetheart, it’s been a long day.” Claude stretches his arms over his head and groans exaggeratedly. “I missed my baby.”

Lorenz blushes slightly pinker than the pigment on his face. “Is that so.” He combs long fingers through his hair demurely, eyes cast down. There’s still a rigidity to his spine, too proper to completely shake, but the black sweep of his lashes, the pink pout of his lips, is signal enough. “Baby missed you too, Daddy.”

Claude sighs and drops his arms, feeling a knot of tension unwind just from hearing those words. “I’m sorry for taking so long at work,” he says gently, letting his natural timbre soften and slow. He cups Lorenz’s face between his palms, holding him still for his perusal. Lorenz’s lips part slightly on an inhale as Claude leans down and kisses him. “Mmm. Raspberry?”

Lorenz licks his lips. “Yes. Tinted balm. I was in the mood for something light.”

“Mmm. I like it.” Claude kisses him again. Lorenz, pliable and soft as putty, lets his lips go slack as Claude licks over them, sucking the berry-sweet flavor from his lower lip before slipping his tongue just inside. Lorenz’s tongue meets his own after a moment, shy but willing.

Claude would normally restrain himself, drag it out, tease him a little more—but it really _has_ been a long day. Daydreams of Lorenz were all that kept him going through endless, mind-numbing board meetings, and now that he has him right where he wants him, he can’t help deepening the kiss with force, kissing him til the flavor of his lip balm has melted away and all he can taste is skin and heat. Lorenz whines when he pulls back, and Claude pets his hair.

“Easy, baby. I won’t leave you. Wanna come sit down with me? Help me unwind?”

Lorenz nods eagerly and rises from the chair. Even barefoot he’s taller than Claude by a bit, at the perfect height to comb through his hair and kiss his weary brow. “Let me take care of you,” he whispers, fingernails scritching lightly against his heavy stubble. Claude has been toying with the idea of a beard and hasn’t quite committed yet; but from the look on Lorenz’s face when Claude rubs his chin against his throat, it’s a hit with his little girl.

He lets Lorenz take him by the hand and lead him to the living room, each step like he’s moving deeper and deeper into a hot bath. _Now there’s an idea_ … _for later_ , he tells himself, sinking down onto the couch. He expects Lorenz to sit beside him, or maybe perch on his knee if he’s feeling cuddly; but Lorenz surprises him by kneeling on the rug at his feet instead.

“What…?”

“I’m taking care of you,” Lorenz explains, eyes shining. Then, perhaps fearing a reprimand for interrupting, he adds, “May I? Please?”

“Of course you may, sweetheart.” Claude cups the sharp line of his jaw, smiling when Lorenz softens and leans into it. “Such a good girl for me.”

Lorenz nuzzles into the palm of his hand briefly before sitting back on his heels. “Lean back, Daddy,” he says, in a funny little voice: commanding, but soft, like a child giving orders to a parent. Claude bites a smile back from his lips and obeys, letting his knees fall wider naturally.

Lorenz slips a cheeky smile his way before bending to untie Claude’s shoelaces. It’s on the tip of his tongue to protest, unsure how far Lorenz intends to go—it’s not something he’s inherently opposed to, but it’s also something he’d prefer to do _after_ washing his feet—but Lorenz leaves his socks on and pulls just one foot into his lap, digging his thumbs into the arch. The unexpected pleasure-pain after being on his feet giving presentations half the day punches a groan of relief out of Claude.

“Is that okay, Daddy?” Lorenz whispers, a slight anxious wrinkle to his brow.

“It’s perfect, baby, feels amazing. Keep going.”

“Okay.” A pleased little moue plumps his lips as Lorenz continues his ministrations, rubbing the soreness out of one foot and then the other. It’s not _sexual_ , per se, but Claude has to admit the view is doing it for him. Especially when Lorenz wriggles a little closer and puts his head on Claude’s knee. Oh, gods, now _that_ is bliss. Claude curls his sock feet into the rug and lays a hand on Lorenz’s bowed head.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. A cautious hand slides up his ankle, toying with the hem of his pant leg. He strokes the silky-soft purple hair back from his face and gives it a gentle tug. “Want to come and sit on my lap, baby girl?”

Lorenz doesn’t respond verbally; just nods his head, nose tucked into the fabric creases at Claude’s bent knee. Claude clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“What’s wrong? So shy all of a sudden.” He doesn’t force Lorenz’s head up, just keeps petting his hair until Lorenz finally peeks up at him. Claude smiles encouragingly. “You can tell me if you want something, sweetheart.”

Lorenz swallows. “I… a package came today. Something I ordered. A surprise.”

“Oh yeah? Did you use Daddy’s credit card?”

He flushes and nods.

“Good girl. I told you to spoil yourself sometime and you did, I’m so proud of you.” He gives Lorenz’s ear a gentle tug. “Do you want to show me? Want to show off for Daddy?”

“Yes,” Lorenz whispers.

“All right, then. Let’s see it.”

He’s not entirely sure what to expect as Lorenz slowly gets to his feet. Claude is usually the one to buy things for Lorenz: toys, clothing, jewelry, little things that will make him smile… or drop to his knees and beg to service him. It’s like a game. Lorenz, his boyfriend, accepts gifts reluctantly. He’s always quick to return the favor, like he feels the need to offer recompense instead of accepting the token of affection for what it is.

But Lorenz, his little girl, _adores_ presents. Will beam and giggle with delight or pleasure when he unwraps the things Claude buys him, eager to try whatever it is as soon as possible. When Claude told him he could use his card to buy himself something nice—functionally unnecessary, given the state of Lorenz’s bank account, but more of a… symbolic gesture—he hadn’t been certain Lorenz would take him up on it.

But take him up on it he has. With fingers that pluck nervously at the hem of his jersey knit, Lorenz pulls the fabric up, up creamy thighs. Claude leans forward, abruptly breathless. “Oh, sweetheart. Look at how beautiful you are.”

Lorenz blushes and ducks his head, smiling as he draws his shirt further up his belly. He’s bought himself a sweet set of panties, so thin they’re nearly transparent, made of white gauzy fabric embroidered with delicate fronds of ferns and flowers. The pale color and the see-through nature of the material makes the neatly-trimmed patch of lavender pubic hair clearly visible; and below that, the slightest blush of pink where his pussy lips part ever so slightly.

“You like it?” Lorenz whispers.

“Darling, I love it. Can I get a closer look, baby?”

Lorenz steps closer, closer, until his shins bump up against the couch. Claude trails his hands down the backs of his thighs, just admiring him. The panties are clearly well-made, possibly even embroidered by hand; the seams perfectly fit the space between his thighs, the cut of his hips. Claude runs his palms up his thighs and brushes a thumb over the tiny silk rosebud sewn onto the front of the waistband. Against his touch, Lorenz shivers.

“Is that everything?” Claude asks, suddenly thinking of what else might lie in wait beneath that voluminous shirt.

Lorenz bites his lip and nods. “There was a matching top, but I just wanted… these.” He curls his hips forward, coaxing Claude’s hands to shape themselves around his narrow waist. “Want me to take this off…?”

He means the shirt. In Claude’s experience, if Lorenz wants to be naked, he’ll just do it. He tilts his head back and looks up at him even as he rubs circles into his hipbones with his thumbs. “Do you want to take it off, baby?”

Lorenz hesitates. “I’m kind of chilly.”

“All right. You’ll keep it on, then.” Claude lets him go and pats his own thigh. In an instant Lorenz is straddling his lap, a little shining smile on his face as he bends to kiss him. Claude hums and squeezes his waist beneath the shirt, his soft thighs and ass—and gets a surprise when he finds the panties are actually a thong with a slightly sturdier waistband. “Cheeky,” he murmurs between kisses. He grabs two handfuls of asscheek and squeezes, parts them wide as Lorenz arches his back with a little sigh. “That’s it. Who’s Daddy’s little slut?”

Lorenz bites his lip and blinks, full of faux innocence. “Is that a rhetorical question?”

 _Ah—there it is_. Claude grips one cheek firmly, releasing the other just long enough to pull back and give it a smart rap with his open palm. Lorenz jerks in his lap and gives him a look of dewy-eyed surprise. “What do you think?” Claude growls. “I asked you a question, little girl.”

“I am,” Lorenz breathes, though he’s smiling somewhere behind that look of chagrin. “ _I’m_ Daddy’s little slut.”

“Attagirl.” Claude hooks his forefinger in the T-shape at the back of the panties and tugs upward, putting pressure on Lorenz’s cunt. Lorenz hiccups and his hips twitch, like he’s not sure whether he’s allowed to move or not. But Claude has no intention of rewarding him for bad behavior. He lets the fabric snap back into place and gives his bum one more feel before dropping his hands to his own belt buckle. “Now are you going to be good for me? Or are you gonna be a little brat after my long day at the office?”

“I’ll be good!” Lorenz hastily promises, already climbing off his lap to kneel between his feet. His eyes are glued to Claude’s fly as he toys with the zipper. “I will, I swear. Please can I suck your cock?”

“I don’t know,” Claude hums. “Do you think you’ve earned the right?”

Lorenz swallows and peers up at him through his lashes, hands poised demurely on the couch cushion between Claude’s knees. “I will if you give me a chance. _Please_ ,” he tacks on, biting his lip tactically. “Please Daddy, let me make you feel good.”

Claude sighs. Dammit. He can never resist those eyes. “All right, baby. C’mere.”

Lorenz shuffles forward eagerly, sliding his hands up Claude’s thighs and burying his face between them. Claude has only just managed to open his fly, and his hand is right there, so he weaves his fingers through the hair at the nape of Lorenz’s neck and guides him in close. Lorenz rubs his open mouth against his underwear and moans just at the smell of him. Claude’s neck prickles and goosebumps ripple down his arms. He’s already slick in his boxer briefs, but the heat of Lorenz’s mouth through the fabric is like taking a leaky tap and cranking it all the way open.

“Fuck, baby,” he sighs. “You miss me while I was gone? You miss my cock?”

Lorenz hums affirmation right up against his cunt and Claude groans. Clever fingers tug at the waistband of his underwear and soon Lorenz’s tongue is right on his dick, laving it sloppily, rubbing his nose in his pubic hair. Claude drops his head back against the couch cushions. He likes the view from this angle, the clear shot down his front to Lorenz slurping messily at his cock, the way his ass sticks out like he’s just aching for someone to come along and stick something up it.

The fleeting thought is snatched away as a gentle finger pets between his folds to his hole. It’s a tight squeeze just to get his hand in there, with Claude’s trousers and underwear in the way, but Lorenz is determined. He teases the rim with the tip of his finger, rubbing circles, gathering slick, before pushing his way inside. Claude tightens around him and pushes his head a little firmer against his crotch.

“Take my trousers off, darling,” he orders, and is gratified when Lorenz obeys immediately, pulling off his dick with a wet sound and not even bothering to wipe his face. His cheeks are flushed red now, only the barest shimmer of highlight still sticking to his cheekbones as he wrestles with Claude’s clothing. After a moment of watching him struggle, Claude lifts his hips and helps slide pants and briefs off all in one go. And then, fastidiously, his socks. Lorenz can’t _stand_ to have sex with socks on.

Then Lorenz leans back in, chin practically resting on the couch cushion as he opens Claude’s folds with his tongue. Claude hums low in his chest and holds his shirt plackets out of the way for a better view. Watching him is almost as good as the feeling. Lorenz _adores_ eating him out, will go to his knees at the slightest word from Claude, and it’s addicting—but he has other plans.

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs after a minute or two of warm, sticky bliss. He tugs Lorenz back by his hair til he lets Claude’s dick slip from between his lips. “You’re so good. So sweet.” His thumb trails across Lorenz’s lower lip, plump and pink and wet with his own juices, and smiles when Lorenz licks him playfully. “I wanna spread you out and kiss you all over. Does that sound good?”

Lorenz shivers and nods, lets himself be drawn in to lay his head on Claude’s belly. Claude rubs his shoulders, as much of his back as he can reach. “I want that too,” he whispers. “And I…”

“Hmmm? Talk to me, sweet.”

Lorenz wrinkles his nose and rubs his face against him like he’s a favorite pillow. Claude isn’t sure whether he’s feigning embarrassment or not, but his voice is soft and sweetly raspy as he says, “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Not even a smidgeon of disrespect. Claude praises him and kisses him, gathering him up into his lap. “Beautiful girl. Come on, baby, let’s go to bed so I can treat you right.”

Lorenz is quick to get to his feet, and quicker to kiss him when Claude pulls him down gently by the front of his shirt. His tongue is soft and warm against Claude’s, lips wet with slick. Claude sucks on his lower lip and releases it with a _pop_ as he drags open palms down Lorenz’s chest. His small, soft tits fill the cups of his hands, and his nipples are hard and defined through the knit fabric. Lorenz’s chest swells on an inhale as he pushes into Claude’s touch.

“Feel good?” Claude asks. He pinches each nipple lightly between thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly as Lorenz nods, silent and red-faced. “Good boy. Go get into bed, I’ll be right there.”

As soon as Lorenz disappears for the bedroom, Claude kicks the pile of his trousers from under his feet and tears at the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off onto the couch. He makes a quick pit stop at the bathroom to piss and wash his hands, his face, and freshen up a bit before making his way to the bedroom.

Lorenz is in bed, as instructed, curled on his side with his shirt rumpled up around his ribs and one hand sandwiched between his thighs. He sits up quickly at Claude enters and slides the lights on low, just enough to illuminate his boyfriend’s body in a soft pinkish glow.

“Couldn’t wait, hmm?” Claude tsks. He takes Lorenz’s hand before he can hide it beneath the covers and brings it to his lips. Faintly he can smell the clean, salty-musk aroma of Lorenz’s cunt, and it takes all his willpower not to suck those fingers right into his mouth. “Were you touching yourself without me, baby?”

Lorenz sticks his nose in the air in the haughtiest pout Claude has ever seen. “You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“Ha ha, so clever, talking back.” Claude boops the tip of his nose with his finger and laughs when Lorenz jerks back like a startled cat. “But you’re right, I didn’t say you couldn’t. So why don’t you keep going?” He walks on his knees across the mattress until he’s between Lorenz’s sprawled legs and hooks his hands under his knees, holding them open like a human spreader bar. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Touch yourself for me.”

Lorenz swallows, staring up at him with wide eyes. _Weren’t expecting that, were you?_ Then there’s a flicker of a smile and he slips his hand down his belly to pet over his underwear. Gentle little circles, round and round his clit, glancing off it and tugging the fabric this way and that to rub against his folds. It only takes a minute or two for him to grow pink in the face again. He speeds his hand a little, and Claude can hear the slickness now, the wet sound of his pussy lips rubbing against each other. Lorenz’s breath grows tight and shallow in his chest and he moans softly.

“Daddy…”

“What is it, baby?” Claude coos, rubbing his open thighs, his smooth, hairless calves. “Talk to me.”

“Mmh… will you touch me?” he whimpers. “Please?”

“Oh, but you’re doing so good all by yourself.” Claude reaches out and gives his pussy a love tap. Lorenz’s whole body jerks and he cries out, startled by the force of it. “Or do you want Daddy to be a little rough with you? Yeah? I bet you’d like that.” He pinches Lorenz’s pink little clit through his underwear and relishes the sharp cry it illicits, as pure and sweet as birdsong. “You’ve been toeing the line, haven’t you? Seeing what you can get away with?”

Lorenz sticks out his lower lip in a pout and squirms in place, pinned by Claude’s hands on his thighs. “You were at work _all day_ ,” he whines, and the pitch of it rockets skyward as Claude rubs the flat of his hand against his clit with merciless force. “Ah! Fuck, Claude, please—”

Just like that, Claude pulls his hand away, steeling himself when Lorenz cries out in disappointment. “What was that, baby girl?”

“I—I meant Daddy,” Lorenz whispers, eyes downcast. He’s quivering in place, trying hard to hide how excited he is at the sternness radiating off Claude in waves. Claude can see it, can read his girl like an open book. The slip was intentional.

It’s not the naughtiest Lorenz has ever been, not by a long shot. But today has been sort of off the cuff, and they haven’t discussed anything excessive beforehand, so Claude decides not to push him anymore—not verbally, anyway. Physically, he presses Lorenz’s long legs back toward his chest until his entire crotch is on display, rosy through the thin material of his panties. “Hold your knees to your chest,” he orders, and Lorenz scrambles to do it, manicured fingernails biting into his pale skin in his fervor. “I’m going to give you a little spanking now, okay? I want you to count to ten for me. And then we’ll see if you can’t behave yourself.”

“Yes Daddy,” Lorenz whispers, eyes wide and shining. The desire is written all over his face, and Claude has to bite back a smile. _So eager to be punished_.

Claude lets him sit with it a moment longer, building tension, before bringing his hand down smartly on Lorenz’s backside. His fingers graze his cunt on the downstroke, and Lorenz twitches. Swallows. Murmurs, abruptly strangled and hoarse, “One.”

“Good girl.”

Another spank, to the left side this time. Lorenz’s skin is so pale it’s already blooming red, and the _two_ he utters is breathy, barely there. The third is square in the middle, practically over his asshole. The fourth a little higher. On the fifth, Lorenz yelps as Claude brings his hand down hard right on his pussy with a wet and resounding _smack_. “ _F-five_ ,” he whispers. His mouth hangs open and Claude rubs his fingertips against his palm consideringly.

“You’re soaking wet. Are you getting off on this?” When Lorenz doesn’t reply, Claude spanks his pussy again, and Lorenz _wails_. “Answer me, baby girl.”

“Yes!” Lorenz whines, back arching, nails digging white crescents into the undersides of his thighs. “Yes Daddy, I love it, please, again—”

 _Smack._ Lorenz quivers and barely squeaks out the number seven. He’s so wet there’s a little splatter of slick against his thighs, and Claude rubs his hand lightly, teasingly, over his vulva. “You think you can cum just from this? From being punished?”

“I—I don’t know—”

 _Smack_. Claude doesn’t wait for the number, just spanks him again, and a tenth time in quick succession. Like a finely-tuned instrument responding to its player, Lorenz sobs and jerks, his entire body convulsing with orgasm. Claude pats him roughly, not quite a spanking, just quick little taps with his rigid fingers, and smiles when another rips through him like chain lightning, bringing a gush of clear ejaculate with it.

“Tsk, tsk, look at you. Making a mess of your pretty new things.” He runs a finger under the gusset, pulling the sopping wet fabric away from his body and letting it snap back into place. Lorenz groans, hazy-eyed, and Claude gently pries his hands away from his thighs and lets his legs straight out onto the bed. “Let me get a towel okay, I’ll be right back.”

Lorenz nods against the pillow and watches as Claude moves to their chest of clean linens and selects a soft, fluffy towel. When he returns, Lorenz picks up his hips without being asked, perfectly pliant, and Claude rewards him with a kiss.

“Good boy,” he murmurs against his lips. “You were very good for me.”

“Daddy…” Lorenz begins, and hesitates when Claude pulls back to look at him.

“Yes baby, what is it?”

Lorenz’s breath hitches. For a moment Claude wonders if he’s tapping out, but Lorenz only says, soft and wrung-out, “I love you.”

It’s like a warm, crackling bonfire has been lit inside his chest. Claude swoops in and kisses him again, cradling his cheek in one hand and petting his flank with the other. “Oh, darling, I love you too. I love you so much.”

Lorenz whimpers into their next kiss, and Claude’s heartstrings tug fiercely with an ache he can’t describe. He strokes Lorenz all over: his hair, his cheeks, his thighs, his arms. Relishes the soft gasps and little mewls Lorenz lets slip at the attention. Slowly, he works his way down Lorenz’s body, kissing the peaks of his nipples, his flat belly, until he’s on his stomach between his legs, arms around his hips to hold him close.

And then, at last, he lowers his mouth to his boyfriend’s cunt. The fabric is soaked through and tastes like him, warm and tangy-sweet; the floral embroidery drags pleasantly against his tongue, the spaces between giving way to the texture of gauze over tender skin. Above him, Lorenz whines and twists on the sheets, thighs falling wide of their own accord. Claude rewards him with a firm kiss to his clit, following by long sucks that slurp his juices through the fabric. Before long Lorenz’s breath is coming faster and higher in his throat, a sure sign he’s close. Claude prods his clit mercilessly with his tongue and slips a forefinger beneath the gusset to rub between his labia.

“Cl—Daddy,” Lorenz gasps, catching himself in earnest this time. His hands alight briefly in Claude’s hair, unsure, and Claude hums encouragement, coaxing him into weaving those slender fingers through his hair. “Oh, oh, it feels so good Daddy, please, oh! _Oh_ — _!_ ”

Claude slips the tip of his finger into Lorenz just in time to feel the contractions of his next orgasm gathering steam. Lorenz squeals as he cums, squirting all over Claude’s chin and hand. As the tremors ease, Claude works his whole finger inside. “So tight, baby,” he murmurs, kissing his sensitive clit. “Is this okay? Not too much?”

“It’s—it’s okay,” Lorenz breathes. He quivers slightly as Claude pets his g-spot gingerly, finger moving easily inside. Lorenz isn’t taking hormones anymore, but he still gets almost as slick as Claude does—between the two of them they rarely need to break out the lube unless there are toys involved. Still, Claude moves with care, knowing how snug his hole is, and is rewarded when Lorenz tugs on his hair and sobs out another wracking orgasm. “Mmh… so good…”

Claude is inclined to agree. He slips his finger out and sticks it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay? Can I take these off?”

Lorenz nods, wrinkling his nose slightly at the wet material peeling away from his skin. Claude lets them drop to the floor to take care of later and leans over him on his elbows, dipping his head down to kiss him. His lips are red and swollen from being bitten, slow to answer the movement of his mouth. Claude licks inside anyway, teasing their tongues together. As he does, he slips his right hand down between them, parting Lorenz’s folds with his thumb. His hips are already close—it’s easy to ease even closer, Lorenz’s thighs propped over his own, and grinds his cock against Lorenz’s wet heat.

Lorenz cries out at the sensation and Claude, past all sense of prolonging things, rocks against him quickly, chasing his own peak. He’s been so focused on Lorenz that the sudden warmth and wetness against his cock is like a beam of sunshine to the face, bright and sharp and inescapable. He grips Lorenz’s hips and grinds against him with a low groan.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So good on my cock—”

He drags his cunt against Lorenz’s soft pink pussy over and over again, suffocating on the hot stinging smell of them together. Lorenz’s clit is like a beautiful little pearl against the head of his cock, still straining hard and valiant, so good when he holds the root of his dick with his fingers and frots them together. Lorenz shudders and cries and is beautiful, and Claude can’t stand it anymore.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby, okay? Are you ready? Are you nice and loose for me?”

“Yes,” Lorenz blurts, nodding frantically against the pillow. “Yes, please, I’m ready.”

Claude strokes his thumbs between Lorenz’s legs, opening him up like a silken flower drenched in dew. His delicate hole twitches as he drags his cock over it. Claude eases forward and sighs at the snug heat enveloping him. “Fuck, darling. That’s it.”

He can only penetrate him a little over an inch, not quite the length of his thumb, but it’s more than enough to send the first tingles of orgasm racing into the base of his spine. He swears and fucks him hard, slamming their hips together. Underneath him Lorenz is wrung-out and loose, mouth agape and eyes half-shut as he takes what Claude gives him. Claude can’t look away.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, threading a stray lock of hair back from Lorenz’s sweaty cheek.

“Please,” Lorenz whimpers. He’s sticky-soft, unspooled, like a watercolor painting gone runny and wet with rain beneath an open window. “Claude, please…”

The game dissolves around them like confetti on the breeze, like sugar on the tongue. It doesn’t matter. Claude kisses him and digs his teeth into his lower lip when he cums. It takes its sweet time, the bone-deep kind of orgasm that starts low in his guts and scours him clean from the inside out, leaving his skin raw and tender to the touch. When his arm slips, Lorenz takes his weight easily and turns him onto his back, kissing his brow.

“Sweetheart…” Claude begins, voice slurred and stretched like taffy.

“Shhh. Rest.” Another kiss, lingering and sweet. “I’ll be right back.”

Claude pouts, but Lorenz is painfully fastidious and will not be swayed; so Claude drifts, lulled half to sleep in the afterglow, as Lorenz tidies the cum-soaked towel and performs to his own personal ablutions. When he returns, he’s completely naked, long and pale except where the traces of Claude’s hands and mouth remain like landmarks on a particularly elegant map.

“Hello,” Lorenz says, crawling straight into his arms. He kisses Claude’s mouth deeply and hums his pleasure when Claude opens for his tongue.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Claude cups one soft tit in his hand, squeezing gently. Smiles crookedly when he feels the peak tighten against his palm. Lorenz arches into it and sighs, thigh moving between Claude’s thighs. “Mmmm…”

Lorenz nuzzles into his neck and drags his fingers through the hair between his thighs. “Can I…?”

“Will you suck me off?” Claude asks. Not a command, a soft request that Lorenz is quick to answer. His boyfriend kisses him, kisses his chest, his belly, and settles between his thighs, pushing his hair back from his face. Claude reaches down and strokes through it, keeping it out of the way as Lorenz places soft little kitten-licks over his tender cock.

Lorenz brings him off twice more with his clever mouth and two long, probing fingers; soft, smeared, hazy-edged orgasms that leave Claude warm and adrift in his own head. The day has been scrubbed from his memory. All the little frustrations and difficulties and stressors washed away by the tide, as if they’d never been. And in their place, just Lorenz, naked and blushing and beautiful, lips around his cock and eyelashes dark as he watches Claude fall apart.

“Fuck,” Claude wheezes at last, tapping out with two fingers to Lorenz’s shoulder. Lorenz pulls off and wipes his smiling mouth with his wrist. “That was amazing. You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“I may have been informed of that fact once or twice.” He dabs his chin with the edge of the sheet and crawls up his body to sit on Claude’s stomach. Claude can feel his damp core against his belly, and a futile stab of warmth curls deep in his gut. “Feel better?”

“Much. Much, much better.” With arms that feel like lead, Claude tugs Lorenz down against his chest. He loves the way their bodies fit together—smooth skin against his hairy chest, soft tits against his scars, bony hip against the slight squish of his stomach. Lorenz burrows closer and hums his approval. “You feeling good, baby?” Claude murmurs.

“Mmhmm.” Lorenz kisses his neck, a tiny little peck that makes Claude smile. “I love it when you spank me,” he confesses lowly, as if Claude doesn’t already know. “You could have gone harder, you know.”

“So could you,” Claude points out.

“I know. But I didn’t want to push too much. You seemed tired when you came home.”

Claude smiles and strokes a hand down his back. “So thoughtful. It’s all right, I loved it. Maybe next time you don’t need to be bad, I can bend you over my lap and spank you raw just for fun.”

Lorenz shivers against him. “We’ll see,” he says evasively, like the mere suggestion hasn’t lit a fire in him that Claude can feel through his skin. He sighs, not quite a yawn, and his lashes tickle Claude’s neck as they flutter shut. “I was going to start dinner when you got home.”

“It’s all right, there’s no rush.” _Swshh, swshh._ His hand drags slow and steady along Lorenz’s spine and hip, drinking him in. He’s addicted to his body, his soft skin, his odd pointy bits and soft squishy bits. And Lorenz, blessedly, loves to be touched, to be handled like the treasure he is. So Claude pets him, and pets him, and gradually he can feel Lorenz start to fall asleep against him. “Rest,” he whispers into his brow. “We can get up in a little bit.”

His only answer is a soft, open-mouthed snore against his neck. Claude grins and settles in for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> for more lorenz pussy indulgence you can follow my nasty side acct @racheboners (18+ only I beg of u)


End file.
